Mickey Noir
by Comicgeek98
Summary: Mickey is the best investigator for Horace's Detective Agency. A mystery person leaves an envelope with a scary message and object inside. Could Mickey's friends and girlfriend be in danger? Could he himself be in danger?
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in the black and white era. The first chapter has a lot of inspiration that dawned on me today. Minnie's outfit is the one I wore to church today. The idea for this story is because for some no good reason I have started watching Bones again on Netflix. The 'sweet chocolate' mention is because I was making chocolate milk with Hershey's chocolate syrup and some got on my finger; it tasted sweet so I figured I would put it in the story, plus I've been craving some Sweet Frog. (Sorry if you don't get some of the reference, Google is awesome.) The detective agency is from Epic Mickey that my sister and I finished yesterday. (We only had the game for over a year! Now we have Epic Mickey 2.) This story will not be updated very quickly along with many others of my stories. There is a big possibility that I will be going to my school's Math Olympics (blah) and I am still in the running for the Spelling Bee (another blah). Hope you enjoy! Comments are DEMANDED now. Please oh please oh please comment, but hey, I take pride in every favorite and follow alert I get in my emails. :) Thanks all  
God Bless  
-Ry


	2. Storm After the Silence

Main Street is not known for its crimes, because really that street has no crimes. Main Street is mostly known for its best detective agency, Horace's Detective Agency. Horace Horsecollar runs the place, but he is not the most famous detective that works there. The famous detective is Michael Mouse. He goes by Mickey with his friends, but the world knows him as Michael. The agency's secretary is Daisy Duck. Daisy's husband is an investigator along with her friend Goofy. The agency's forensic investigator is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Who would be better to be a forensic scientist than someone who can detach his own limbs? Mickey, Horace, Donald and Goofy all have their own offices within the agency. Everyone else has a desk.

Daisy was typing on her typewriter, Donald was making paper airplanes, Goofy was asleep, and Mickey was pacing. Last week was full of crimes but this week had none! That was scary. Someone somewhere must have be plotting out a huge crime. Mickey bit the inside of his cheek as he continued pacing. A soft knock came from his office door.

Mickey sat down in his swivel chair, "Come in."

Daisy walked in, "Would you like to meet the new intern? She seems to sweet and delicate to be here. I give her a week before she runs out."

Mickey glared at her, "Be nice Daisy. Sure, bring her in please."

Daisy rolled her eyes at him then left. Mickey chuckled at her. He looked at the pictures on his desk, three total. The first one was of his girlfriend, Minnie. She stood in front of her new ice-cream parlor called Polka-Dot Shop. The second was of himself and Minnie in Mickey's office when the agency first opened. The last one was not a picture, but two tickets to Paris in the frame. Mickey had planned to take Minnie to Paris. She had told him over and over of how pretty it is in the spring. She had done research to and told him all the facts she knew. Today was the day he was going to tell her about his plans. Mickey's office door opened and Daisy walked in with a female cat following her. The cat wore a white short sleeve blouse and deep blue skirt.

"This is Ortensia," Daisy said. "She is going to be our crime scene photographer."

Ortensia smiled, "Hello."

Mickey smiled back, "I think she'll last longer than a few days."

Ortensia looked at Daisy for an explanation. Daisy glared at Mickey.

"Let me show you the rest of the agency," Daisy said guiding Ortensia toward the door.

"Welcome to the agency Ortensia!" Mickey called.

"Thank you!" she called back.

Mickey chuckled. His door was closing slowly. Minnie slipped in before it shut. Mickey watched as she walked behind his desk and leaned against it. She wore a knee length red dress with a jean jacket and black flats with bows on the ends.

"What'd you want to see me for?" she asked grinning.

"Can't I just want to see you?" Mickey retaliated.

Minnie giggled and kissed his nose, "What's on your mind?"

Mickey picked up the picture of the two tickets, "Tell me what you see."

Minnie gasped, "Tickets to Paris."

"I'm thinking of giving them to Donald and Daisy as a gift," Mickey teased.

Minnie looked at him trying to hide her disappointment, "Really?"

"No, I want to take you next week," Mickey laughed.

"Mickey Mouse don't scare me like that!" Minnie said laughing.

Mickey stood up and kissed her forehead, "You scare easy."

She slid her arms around his neck, "You said next week. Does that mean actually next week or after you close an ongoing case?"

"I mean it, we leave on Friday next week and we can stay there for as long as we want," Mickey replied.

Minnie closed her eyes imagining it, "Mmm, we'll have so much fun."

Mickey leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss. Since Minnie worked at an ice-cream parlor, she tasted like sweet chocolate. Somedays she tasted like strawberries and others she tasted like vanilla. Minnie pulled away then trace Mickey's lips with her finger.

"I am going to go open shop, you should stop by later," she said softly.

"I'll try my best," he replied.

Minnie quickly kissed him then left. She stopped at the door and looked back at Mickey.

"Hey Mickey," she said. Mickey looked up, "I love you, be safe today."

Mickey nodded "I will, I love you to."

Minnie opened the door, then left, letting the door close behind her. Mickey shook his head and sat down. How did he get such a great girl? He sat his feet onto the table and leaned back in his chair. Goofy walked in with a stack of mail in his hand.

"Here's yer mail fer the day Mick. Ya got a lot," he said handing Mickey the stack.

Mickey took the stack and started sorting through it. He put the bills in his desk drawer and through the advertisement mail in his wire wastebin. Mickey noticed a medium sized yellow envelope. It had a revolting smell to it. There was no return address.

"Goofy, was this handed to you?" Mickey asked.

Goofy shook his head. Goofy has to stay in the room while people sift through their mail incase they have mail that isn't theirs. Mickey held the bag between his forefinger and thumb. He picked up his letter opener and sliced the side open. A bag of black liquid fell out off it and onto the floor. Mickey stood bolt up.

"Toon blood," Mickey said uneasily. He glanced at Goofy.

"Are... are ya sure?" he asked.

Mickey nodded. He looked at the bag then at the picture of Minnie, an uneasy feeling set on Mickey.


End file.
